Thorn
Thorn was a red male dragon, bonded to Murtagh. He was trained to fight by Shruikan, and by the time of the Battle of The Burning Plains could breathe fire. Thorn was very skilled at aerial combat, being able to hold his own against Saphira even when he was severely injured. Description Thorn was described as being smaller than Saphira, most likely because he was younger, but sturdier in build, with thicker legs; this may be on account of his being a male. Thorn's eyes and hide were a sparkling ruby color, while his talons, teeth and neck spikes were all snow white. History Little is known of Thorn at this point; he appeared only in the last few chapters of Eldest. He was one of the dragon eggs in the Empire's possession. After Murtagh was taken to Urû'baen by the Twins, Thorn hatched for him, and both Murtagh and Thorn were forced to swear oaths of allegiance to Galbatorix in the Ancient Language. Galbatorix claimed to have knowledge of their true names, and therefore was able to control them, regardless of their intent. Both Thorn and Murtagh have become unwilling servants of Galbatorix; though it is not known how Thorn feels about his and Murtagh's predicament. It is believed by fans that Thorn is not evil and deserves to be set free. Eldest implies that Murtagh and Thorn argued over letting Eragon escape during the Battle of The Burning Plains. Otherwise, Thorn has not spoken. Though it is possible that Thorn may have politely persuaded Murtagh to release Eragon and Saphira for the sake of the Varden. As revealed by Murtagh, it was Galbatorix's intention to reestablish the Dragon Riders to make his army stronger; in order to do this, it would become necessary for Saphira to mate with Thorn, Shruikan (unlikely), some wild dragon not yet mentioned, or the assumed to be unhatched green dragon, as Saphira was the last female dragon in existence. It is unlikely, however, that Saphira would allow this to happen with Shruikan so, Thorn and the green dragon have a much higher chance. It is very likely that Thorn will have a larger role in Brisingr. It is possible, since Galbatorix wishes to breed a new race of dragons for his own purposes, that Thorn may be used to that end. It is also likely that Thorn may turn against Galbatorix and support the Varden in winning the war faster. Parents It is not known whether if the two dragons that have given birth to Thorn are still alive or dead. It still remains unclear how Galbatorix successfully kidnapped Thorn. Many ways say that Thorn's mother and father have abandoned him; they may have surrendered Thorn's egg to Galbatorix; Thorn's mother and father died protecting him. Speculations While some fans argue that the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, other fans strongly suggest that it is also likely that Thorn may become Saphira's mate. Some fans believe that Thorn is the perfect mate for Saphira since, he is the only dragon close to her age. It may also be possible that Thorn may leave Alagaesia with Eragon, Arya and Saphira with or without Murtagh. It is implied at fanfiction.net and at the Inheritance Forums that if Thorn and Saphira were to become mates then, the war may end faster resulting in the Empire betraying Galbatorix. It was also stated that if Thorn and Saphira have a daughter, it may breed with the green dragon as Thorn and Saphira won't be present in Alagaesia anymore. It is also stated that this event will help bring Murtagh and Nasuada together. This is very well thought since, it would help bring both warring nations together without more people dying. The Down-side to this Speculation is that if Thorn and Saphira mate then Eragon Shadeslayer and Murtagh Would be drawn to each other as it is explained in Eldest when Eragon talks with Trianna. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Imperials Category:Males es:Espina